1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for a photographic film cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The body of a conventional container for a photographic film cartridge was made of high density polyethylene resin, homopolypropylene resin not containing ethylene unit or block-type or random-type polypropylene resin containing about 2 wt.% of ethylene unit of which melt flow rate (MFR) was about 10 g/10 minutes in order to secure rigidity and to prevent burrs and stringiness at the injection molding. Since these resins were inferior in transparency, they were colored by blending a pigment. The resins were also inferior in fluidity, and short shot and weld line were liable to occur. The physical strength was insufficient, and the thickness was necessary to be thickened. As a result, transparency became worse, cooling time was elongated, the resin amount increased, and the container body was expensive.
On the other hand, the present inventor has completed another container body for a photographic film cartridge improved in transparency, injection moldability and the like (U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,386, Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 73947/1986). However, this container evolved bad smell at the injection molding caused by inorganic or organic nucleating agent added thereto.